Through These Lupine Eyes of Mine, 2003 style
by Leofan221
Summary: Follow Asami through random, yet random episodes of the 2003 series. As with the 2012, I will take requests for any episode in this series. Dedicated to my AWESOME friend, HardyGal. She hasn't seen the 2003 TMNT. Yet. ;) Requests will be posted ASAP, so please put one in a review! Doesn't matter who you are, even a guest can ask for an episode!


**HERE IS MY FIRST OFFICIAL ASAMI INSERTION IN THE 2003 SIDE OF THINGS!**

**THIS WAS AN PULSE-POUNDING EPISODE TO ME, AMD I AM CURIOUS AS TO HOW ASAMI FITS IN. LET'S FND OUT TOGETHER, SHALL WE? MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**THIS IS FOR YOU, HARDYGAL. ENOY! ;)**

**~LEOFAN221**

* * *

_Another day, another bout with the Dojo. _

_Master Splinter gave me a list of katas to do for the day, and i was getting tired, but in no way about to give up. _

_Funny, I bet Leo thought the same thing when doing all those katas._

_Leo...I hope he's alright, and that he comes back the same as before the final fight with the Shredder aboard that rocket thingy._

_I just hope the Ancient One can help Leo. _

_Alright, Falling Rain kata, then I'm done._

* * *

I move my body through the kata flawlessly, and then I stretch my sore and slightly tired limbs before exiting to get something to eat.

I'm starving!

As usual, Donnie's working on the Shell-sub, Raphie's punching his punching bag, and Mikey and Lupa are building an enormous card house on the living room table, seated at the couch. Well, Lups is observing, and handing Mikey cards as he needs them.

And Splinter is calmly observing all this from his place in his armchair.

"That is an...impressive edifice, Lupa and Michelangelo. Dare I ask how many hours you two have spent building it?" Father asks, and Mikey looks up from his careful placing of cards. Lupa chuckles, and opens her mouth to respond, but ends up getting beaten to the chase by Mikey.

"Good question, Sensei. Hey, Raph! What time is it?"

"Like I wear a watch?" Raph growls, looking away from his punching bag for once. "How should I know? Hey, Donnie! What time is it?" Raph asks roughly. Donnie didn't even look up from his work as he responded.

"Beats me. Ask Leo." I groan.

Somehow, Donnie keeps forgetting that we're down one sibling. It's a bit of a touchy subject. Then, realizing his mistake, Don switched off the blowtorch he was using, and turned to Sensei, who was grimacing.

It hadn't been easy on Sensei, sending his son on a journey with no garuntee that he made even made it where he needed to go.

Or any way of comunicating with him. I tip-toed toward the kitchen, intent on toast with peanut butter and jelly, with a side of milk.

"Sorry. Leo's been gone more than two months, and I still forget he's not here." Donnie said, hopping down from his creation. I pause, waiting to see dad's reaction. Raph and Donnie walked over to the couch. I was already near enough, so I didn't have to move that much to be close to everyone.

"Masta Splin'er, when's dat bum comin' back, anyway?" Raph asked, sounding a little frustrated.

"And is he coming back normal, or, like, more normal? Cus before he left, he was acting kinda, you know..." He trailed off, twirling his finger around his temple.

I reached over, and smacked Mikey. In sync with Raph.

"OW! Hey!" He said, before returning attention to Master Splinter.

"I do not know, my children." He said, regaining our complete attention. "Leonardo is on a pilgrimage to find the Ancient One. And to find answers." He continued, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "Such things are beyond time."

"Well, I miss having him around." Donnie said.

"Yeah..." I breath.

_Especially on patrol. It's really hard to be a replacement Leo for my brothers, having to make snap decisions. _

_I stink at it. _

_In fact, it's probably a miracle that we're still alive. _

_Leo had better get back soon. I really miss him._

"As do we all. But we must have faith that he will return. When he is ready." Splinter concludes the conversation, and I went into the kitchen, and grabbed the bread and peanut butter from the pantry. Running over to the fridge, I grabbed the milk and raspberry jam.

Closing the door with my foot, I grab two slices of bread, and place them in the toaster. While I was waiting for it to go off, I got down a glass, and poured milk before returning the carton to the refrigerator.

Just as I finished spreading the jelly, the perimeter alarm went off. Stuffing the sandwich in my mouth, I ran out to see what the reason was.

Then, all of a sudden, it fizzled off.

Like someone had manually shut it off. Taking the hunk of bread out of my mouth, I swallowed hard, not wanting to fight with my mouth full. Popping into the kitchen, I quickly finished my bread, and downed my milk, while Don said something about how the alarm shouldn't have suddenly turned off.

"No duh, Donnie, but what caused the alarm in the first place!" Lupa snapped, just as I came sprinting out again, and Donnie kept talking, not having heard our sister.

"-unless somebody just deactivated my outer alarm system!" Donie said ominously. Suddenly, the front door shook like it had been rammed by something really heavy. Again, I gulped hard, though this time out of fear of the unknown enemy behind our door. _  
_

"What is that?" Mikey squeaks, drawing his weapons, along with his brothers.

"What are the odds it's just Leatherhead, and he tripped the alarm accidentally, then went crazy on it?" I whimpered, already holding my tomahawks.

"Not very high, sis." Lu-Lu says, sounding as scared as I feel.

"Not helping, sister dear." I retort, just as the pounding gets a shell of a lot harder, coming right at the front door.

"Whatevah it is, it's coming through da front door!" Raph growled.

"What was your first clue?" Lupa asks, and after a lot more pounding, the front door is bent, like something really big is trying to push our door aside to get in.

Wanting to meet the threat head on, we all gather near the Shell-Sub, facing the door, weapons gripped tightly, and faces grim. Finally, the front door collapses, followed by pretty much all the wall surrounding it. When the dust cleared mere seconds later, there stood two Foot Mechs, bold as brass, and ready to kick our buts. My jaw dropped, and my eyes went as wide as saucers.

This could. Not. Be happening.

This is our home.

This is where we are safe from our enemies.

SO WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?!

"What the-the Foot?!" Mikey cried, twirling his nunchucks.

'But how?! How did they find us?!" Don complained, miffed that they had. Same with all of us.

"That's what we all wanna know, Donnie!" Me and Lupa say in sync, as Foot ninja pour in from in between the Mech's huge legs.

"Don't mattah how dey found us! Dey found us, now let's kick the shell out of 'em!" Raph yelled, ready for a fight as always. We ran forward, and started fighting back the intruders. I smashed the handles of my tomahawks into two ninjas heads, and spin-kicked two more away. I caught another ninja's katana blade on my own tomahawks' blades, and disarmed him before kneeing him in the goods, then the chest, and swung my fist just in time to knock out yet another ninja's sloppy punch, twisting his arm, and throwing him over my shoulder.

"Get. Out. Of. MY HOUSE!" Raph hissed, fighting tooth and nail, as we all were.

Thinking quickly, i grabbed another ninja, and threw him, knocking over two more that were sneaking up on Lupa.

"AND DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER!" I scream, knocking out another two with a well aimed punch. Then, one came out of nowhere and kicked my into a pillar, right next to Michelangelo. We were surrounded by at least seven more ninjas.

"Whoa...I don't remember the Foot being this fast." My brother moaned. "Or this powerful. Everybody, Watch your backs!" Mikey called, as we beat the ninjas back and regrouped with everybody else.

"It's hard enough watchin' our fronts!" Raph retorted, taking out ninja as he spoke, before dodging a strike from one of the Mechs. He jumped up, right in time to avoid the bullets shot at him.

"Raph!" Donnie called, as he kept beating ninja. Raph fought his way over as Donnie kept talking.

"There are too many of them! We have to back off!" Don said, pretty much quoting my thoughts to the letter.

"Back off?!" Raph repeated, incredulous and mad. "This is OUR home." He said, putting emphasis on 'our home.'

We backed up to the Shell-Sub, and then, the ninjas parted, and there, in the doorway, came the thing of our nightmares.

The Shredder.

"Oh, Shell." Raph hissed, drawing back even further.

"No way." Don breathed, "It can't be HIM!" He squeaked, as we got ready to face our nemesis once again.

"Master Splinter?" Mikey asked, "Any change this is just another mystical attack?" He said, referring to the time the Foot mystics took control of our meditation, and made us think that Casey and April died, and that all our enemies were chasing us.

It had been awful, and not what was happening this time.

"No, my son. This is real. All too real."

With that realization, Donnie pointed out a very obvious, and very stupid fact.

"The Shredder?! But the Utroms sentenced him to exile!"

"Yeah? Well, it didn't take!"

Just then, the Foot elite appeared on either side of the armored menace at the door.

"Oroku Saki is gone, thanks to you!" The armor said, pointing an arm toward us, and I did a double take.

_That voice...It's Karai, but..._

_What is she doing in a female version of her father's armor?_

_Why?!_

"But the Shredder lives on!"

The helmet lifted to reveal Karai's smug Japanese face.

Knew it.

"Karai?!" Donnie cried.

Man, for the genius my brother is, he can't pick up on little things like this.

"So, the daughter of Oroku Saki had become the Shredder." Splinter noted, a look of pure hatred on his face. "Why?"

"Honor demands it, Splinter-san." She said, usual monotone to her voice. Normally, I'd have laughed, but this was far too serious a situation. "After you helped the vile Utroms exile my father, I vowed to avenge his honor." She explained, and I rolled my eyes.

"Fisrt you gotta HAVE honor to avenge, honey." I muttered under my breath.

Splinter offered no such thing. He very nearly screamed.

"You dare speak of honor? Your father killed my Master Yoshi! Your father had no honor!" Splinter growled, hand outstretched as if to strike her down.

"You will pay for your lie! ALL of you!" Karai cried, and waved her arm in our general direction. Then, she finally noticed the absence of our brother. "Where is Leonardo?"

_Wait...why would SHE wanna know?!_

_And why would she think WE know?!_

_Well, we are his family, so I guess we SHOULD know, but we don't, so..._

"He ain't here!" Raph growled before I had a chance to. I gripped my tomahawks in readiness, knuckles white from my grip on them.

"You know..." Mikey continued, coming from his position behind us, and addressing the armored woman before us, "you JUST missed him. But, if you leave right now, we'll let 'im know you stopped by!"

"You mock me. The fact you still lives mocks me!" Karai screeched. "That all ends! Now! Destroy them! Leave no one alive!" She ordered, and we went once more into the fray of ninjas. I jumped in sync with Lupa, up to the second floor of the house, but I was grabbed by my ankle, and I heard a popping noise as I fell, alongside pain. After I fell, I swatted away the Foot that had grabbed me, and then saw a Mech, heading for Mikey.

But before I could do anything about it, I was grabbed by the other Mech, and I heard definite cracks from at least three, possibly more, ribs as the hand tightened around my torso. I screamed, as the Mech that held me went, grabbed a pillar and tossed it toward Donatello.

"Donatello! AAHH!" I screamed again as the hand increased pressure on my waist. He gasped, and was about to help when he was shot at.

"NO!" Thankfully, he wasn't shot.

Then, Raph jumped on top of the Mech and commenced trying to 'open one of dese tin cans' as he so eloquently put it.

Unfortunately, he was thrown off, but I was able to wriggle my way out, accompanied by another scream as I had to move my ribs.

Splinter had been either forced toward his room, or he had simply been moving in that direction. I ran over as fast as I could, and stood guard as Splinter searched.

Then, he found what he was looking for, just as I was set upon by at least six ninja.

Almost instantly, one or two were down by a well aimed swing of my ninjaken handle, as my tomahawks were laying back where I was picked up.

Four more to go.

"Master Yoshi's orb!" Splinter called, then I suddenly sensed another presence, just a heavy, metal boot, descended and crushed the orb.

That I caught by the sound of shattering glass, and Splinter's cry of alarm, then growl of anger.

Three more. And my arm and leg was acting up, making me a little slower on the punch I had aimed at one ninja's skull.

"Your children destroyed my father."

"And I'm not regretting it, lady." I muttered, then cried out as the ninja had caught my arm and twisted it.

"Now I will repay them in kind!"

"Oh, no...you...won't." I grunted. Wrenching my arm away, I bashed him with my body, as both an arm and a leg were basically out of commission.

One to go, but I was so tired, and hurt.

"I begged Leonardo to let him go, but he would not listen to reason!"

"It is YOU who has been blind to reason! Your father was a murderer! But you would not allow yourself to see the truth!" Splinter snapped in response.

"I see clearly, rat. And you will pay for what you have done to me!"

"WHAT?! He hasn't done anything to you!" I screeched, as I tried a kick, much to my leg's disagreement. It had been swatted aside painfully. I drew back slightly, gaining a little breathing room.

"I reached out to you! I had hoped that you would turn away from evil, but I see now that it has consumed you!"

A slash, then Splinter's groan, quickly followed by my whimper as my punch connected with it's prey.

JEEZ, my arm hurt.

"You're faster than your father. I will give you that. But your dark heart heart will betray you, just as his did!" Splinter snapped.

Then, my only warning was a slashing sound before Splinter crashed into me. My ninja friend had run off, and I was trapped under my dad. I struggled to control my breathing as Karai walked calmly over, through the fire, which only added to the overall chilling effect of her mere presence here in my home.

"You are not worthy to even speak of my father, rodent." Karai said as she picked up father.

Ignoring my injuries, I rolled away, came up, and kicked at that she-demon currently holding Master Splinter. She simply kicked my diaphragm, and I went flying across the Lair, only stopping when I crashed into the opposite wall.

Now I definitely had broken ribs.

Black spots danced around my vision, before growing bigger, and I was lost to the darkness, just as Raphael and Donatello saved Splinter from Karai.

* * *

Pain was the first thing I was aware of.

Then, as my eyes opened, harsh light lanced straight to the back of my skull. I felt my arms pinned to my sides by ratty rope that dug into my skin, and there was a Foot ninja, tying a knot.

I risked a quick glance around to find that I was tied to the model fire escape, out in plain view. In fact, if anyone came in, I would be the first thing they would see. As the rope was tightened mercilessly, a scream ripped out from my throat, as the rope squeezed my ribs, and it hit me. She was still after Leo...and was stringing me up in plain view. Oh, no.

I took deep breaths, just as the black spots returned. They disappeared slightly when Karai talked to her little cronies about how much they needed to hunt down my family, for the sake of her father's fake honor, and all that junk. I gritted my teeth, and bit back the snarky comments bubbling up from my mind as she spoke. When her minions had gone about their assigned duties, Karai looked up at me, and I could almost see the smug look on her face.

"You, canine, will be bait for Leonardo when he returns. His fake honor will cause him to attempt to save you, but this Foot Mech will make sure he is destroyed as soon as he steps into this Lair. The last thing he will see is your small, broken form, above him, then the Mech will strike out his heart!" Karai taunted, walking out with a overconfident air, and I passed out yet again.

_Man, Leo really needs to get back here. _

_Just hope he's...better than he was before he went to...the Ancient One...ooww..._


End file.
